mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anger Page
Express your anger, hate, and crap like that all on this page or the in the comments...of this page... \ / . . __________ EVEN THE PAGE IS ANGRY >:[ Woodman is A N G R E E Y I flipped the copypasta on its head To be fair, you have to have a very low IQ to laugh at Rick and Morty. The humour is not subtle, and with a solid grasp of theoretical physics, you would know better than to watch it. There’s also Rick’s nihilistic outlook, which is forcefully woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from edginess, for instance. The haters understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly loathe the awfulness of these jokes, to realise that they’re not funny- they say nothing. As a consequence people who like Rick & Morty truly ARE idiots- of course they would appreciate, for instance, Rick’s existential catchphrase “Wubba Lubba Dub Dub,” which itself is a cryptic reference to the belief of thinking random = funny. I’m smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons laughing as Dan Harmon’s satire of how unfunny tv shows can be unfolds itself on their television screens. What fools.. how I pity them. �� And yes, by the way, i never had a Rick & Morty tattoo. And no, you cannot see it, because it's not there.Nothin personnel kid �� MIXING'S VENTILATION SYSTEM AAAAAAA HAVE I MENTIONED THAT I HATE MCLENNON YET?! I REALLY HATE MCLENNON AND I HATE THE FANS THEY'RE DO GROSS AND CREEPY AND WHINY AND THEY BLOW EVERYTHING OUT OF THE WATER JUST FOR THE SHIP AND THEY'LL CREEP ON PAUL AND I AM SO SORRY FOR HIM SINCE HE HAS TO DEAL WITH THESE PEOPLE AND EVEN THOUGH JOHN IS CONFIRMED BISEXUAL THAT STILL PROVES NOTHING SINCE PAUL DISAGREES AND IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE IDEA OF JOHN MAKING ADVANCES TO HIM YET THESE DISGUSTING FUJOSHIS WON'T JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT MCLENNON LIKELY DIDN'T HAPPEN AND THEY MAKE THE BEATLES AND CLASSIC ROCK FANDOM IN GENERAL LOOK BAD ALSO ALOT OF MCLENNONS ARE GIRLS WHO ONLY LIKE IT SINCE IT'S AN LGBT PAIRING AND IT'S A ~forbidden fruit~ uwu AND IT'S NOT OKAY. THESE ARE REAL PEOPLE, NOT FICTIONAL CHARACTERS YOU CAN SHIP FOR YOUR GROSS FANTASIES YOU DISGUSTING FREAKS!!! EVEN ACTUAL HOMOSEXUALS ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MCLENNON! FANGIRLS NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO'' S T O P. '' I genuinely feel bad for Paul, the Beatles and their (rational) fans and classic rock fans, as well as those who feel fetishized by McLennons. They're probs really nice people and this pretty sucks. btw i may edit this section lol I see what fruit you mean - KappRUSTRATED Aps Rants I don't understand why the frick people like sports... they're not even...cool...they're just complicated, repetitive, boring, dull and really unappealing to the eye...or at least my eye...or eyes... I mean, you sweat from doing sports, you begin to smell bad, you could hurt yourself, tire yourself out, and idk...sports friccin suck... wait who did that That was from Mixing's section. You accidentally left it in somehow -LFF Don't worry I'll fix it. Also same - Mixing oh... okay hey-o I'm not yelling in all caps...yay-hay LFF'S IRON LUNG OF HATE Real people ships... no (I am with you Mixing) Rick and Morty... no (A pickle is the smartest joke ever) KAPPA'S DESTROYING BURNERS!!! Kappa is triggered of overuse of a good thing (I give a very detailed and throughly plotted out example) I hate to admit but the rat form of pickle Rick looks amazing! YES!! AMAZING!!!! LIKE, BEYOND COMPARE!!!! If I'm complementing, why is this a rant? THE RANT PART IS LATER. Ok, then guess what? STUPID PEOPLE FROM THE R&M FANBASE OVERUSE HIM AND ABUSE HIM. THEY PROBABLY ONLY OVERUSE HIM BECAUSE ITS R&M AND NOT ANY OTHER SHOW. BUT I LIKE HIM CUZ HE LOOKS SICK . This overuse causes him to die quickly (NOT LITERALLY). AND WHY? BECAUSE HE HAS A GREAT DESIGN? NO! IT'S BECAUSE HE IS FROM R&M. After this he became overrated and no one can appreciate his cool design anymore. #EndTheOUs PS: Don't let this happen to Nora. RWBY DEATHS THIS VIDEO. IS JUST. T R I G G E R I N G. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQIpFat106E Fat is in the url lol. lemme tell ya the truth. IF ANY OF THE REMAINING LIVING MEMBERS OF TEAM JNPR DIE, I WILL (WIP)Category:Mixing Category:Aps17 Category:LFF Category:KappaDash Category:Information Category:Fun and Games